1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for biomass gasification at a high temperature and an atmospheric pressure by using an integrated gasification island.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing gasification technologies include fixed bed gasification, fluidized bed gasification, and spouted-fluidized bed gasification. The fixed bed imposes high requirements on the thermal stability, the mechanical strength, and the adhesion of the raw material. It has been proved that by using the normal fixed bed for biomass gasification, the crude gas has a relatively high content of tar, and the normal fixed bed cannot operate stably for a long-term in engineering application and is uneconomic. Although the fluidized bed gasification process has broad fuel adaptability, the crude gas has high content of CH4, tar, and fly ash, the conversion efficiency of the effective gas (CO+H2) is low, and the process for washing and purifying the crude gas is relatively complicate. The spouted-fluidized bed gasification has high efficiency and is currently the most advanced gasification technology, however, it has narrow fuel adaptability, and the crushing of the biomass fuel costs too much, thereby being difficult to realize.